Developers develop software applications in a development environment. The development environment is usually much more robust than necessary for running the software applications. Having a very robust development environment allows for developers to test and develop software applications without the software applications running into resource limitation issues. However, when deploying software applications on the eventual runtime environment, it would be inefficient and a waste to assign additional resources that is rarely used and/or unneeded by the software application. However, it is very difficult to determine an optimally efficient runtime environment. Different settings and different situations may change the amount of resources necessary. As such, runtime environments tend to be inefficient and overpowered. Applicant recognizes that a system for determining an optimized runtime environment would be beneficial.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, whereas showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.